Tabitha deWinter
Character Profile Name Tabitha deWinter Faction Rank Sith Apprentice Occupation None Affiliation The deWinter Family Residences House on Corellia Age Varies; 17 Species 3/4 Human 1/4 Shi'ido Height 5'9'' (1.75m)'' Weight 132 lbs (60 kg) BWH 32B-23-32 in Eye Color Emerald Green Hair Color Blonde Birthworld Corellia Involvement None Children None yet Parents Jonathan deWinter Jezabel Weaver Siblings Fallon deWinter Paige deWinter Demetrius deWinter Nickolaus deWinter Breanna deWinter Jace deWinter Merlin deWinter Arachne deWinter Natalie deWinter Amarant deWinter Brumhilda deWinter Masters TBA Apprentices TBA Years after the birth of Fallon deWinter, her parents Jonathan deWinter and Jezabel Weaver got back together, in a matter of speaking. Having not taken her birthcontrol pill that day, Jezabel got pregnant and into the galaxy arrived Tabitha, with her blonde hair and emerald green eyes. While a product of two human parents, due to an accident in the hospital on Corellia, she ended up being injected with Shi'ido blood thus becoming 3/4 Human and 1/4 Shi'ido. Physical Appearance General Apperance and Shi'ido Abilities The somewhat tall blonde beauty stands at 5 feet and 9 inches with 132 lbs. Taking heavily after her father, Tabitha has curly blonde hair and emerald eyes. While born completely human, which was confirmed by a draw of blood to be kept on hospital records, due an accident at the newborn's ward where a whole vile of blood belonging to a half Shi'ido baby, Tabitha's blood was attacked like by a parasite - creating a genetic mutation within her DNA structure. From that day on, any and all results have told her to be 3/4 Human and 1/4 Shi'ido (for which the hospital apologized to her parents since there was no way for to be fixed). According to the testimonies of the nurses, the baby changed several skin colors (red, green, pink, purple and blue were reported) before finally settling down after the shock. Since then, Tabitha has managed to progress the given talent year by year. Most of her earliest changes came from sheer wishing - ie, she noticed her parents different hair colors and tones and thus her own features changed to match. By the age of thirteen, she could simultaniusly control hair, eyes and skin color changed for several long minutes. Now, she can hold them for hours. Over the last three or so years, Tabitha has achieved another level. Slowly, she aged herself by using her changling abilities and has so far achieved the age of late thirties. At this point, she can hold it for entire day without changing anything else. If she, for example, changes her eyes color, she can't hold it any longer than twelve hours. Of course, all her concentration fails if she was to fall asleep and her natural features thus return. Fashion Sense You could say Tabitha has your average teenage girl fashion sense. She likes clothes and she gets to go shopping a lot. She likes jeans and skirts and even sometimes dresses. However, having such an unnatural devotion to her father, she is always careful in what she wears and never to dress anything too short or be indecent in his eyes in anyway. Which includes deep cut in her tops and shirts. Most of what she wears though is designer, as her allowance comes from her mother due to which the female parental unit feels she has a say in this. Personality General Personality To be added. Character Flaws To be added. Personal Connections Jonathan deWinter - Tabitha's father and hero. While some may say he's not the second, including her own mother, Tabitha just doesn't care. Very early on, she came to love this man and would miss him dearly in the long times spent away from her. When he would come for a visit, she was probably the happiest girl that ever was. It wasn't before her early teenage years though that she realized that her Daddy was the perfect man, not just in general but also for her. Tabitha fell in love with Jonathan deWinter then but even more than that, she realized she idolized him completely. His word is law to her, his advice for her is written in stone. What Jonathan deWinter asks of his daughter, she will do. But that was hardly the end of it. The older she got, the more she realized she was made for him and none of the females he took to his bed would ever be right for him, not her own mother, not the woman he was creating a family with. So Tabitha made her decision that she was going to have her Daddy some day. Jezabel Weaver - To be added... Fallon deWinter - To be added... Taylor Corelli - To be added... Paige deWinter - To be added... Education and Training ''To be added'' Biography I can't See You but I Know You're There Whore of Babylon To be added Just a Normal deWinter Childbirth To be added Insane Doctor and Changling Blood To be added Every Picture tells a Story To be added Thread Tracker To be added Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human/Near Human Hybrid Category:Shi'ido/Human Hybrid Category:Hybrid Category:Force User Category:Force Sensitive Category:Family of Darkness Category:DeWinter Family Category:Sith Category:Coruscanti Category:Corellia Category:Corellian Category:Mental Disorder